


Come a Little Closer

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Shance Secret Santa 2016, a hint of Heith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance plans the perfect day so he can ask Shiro something important. It goes shockingly well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For @Eghfeithrean who wanted sweet holiday Shance and unfortunately got stuck with me. RIP.

Lance carefully poured the steaming cocoa into the smiling snowman mugs his mother had taken down from him, not letting a drop spill. Another walking by might have found the single minded focus a little alarming, actually. And if not in the pouring than in the way he sprayed the whipped cream on top: brows furrowed, lips pressed into a straight line, hands shaking just a little as he worked the can to make artful cream peaks.

Thankfully the only person around was his older sister who continued to smirk at him like the smuggest carved pumpkin to ever exist. She’d been at it all night and, worse, had been not so subtly goading Shiro into a retelling of their day. 

_ ‘Oh, Lance woke you up with pancakes in bed? In the shape of Christmas trees? Wow. _ ’

And, actually, the wow was deserved. He’d spent weeks watching the same youtube video, bought funnels and a squeeze bottle and...look, a shit ton of work had gone into those slightly too crispy on one side pancakes. And Shiro had seemed to like them, wearing a slightly bewildered but sincere smile the entire time. And then there had been syrupy sweet making out so like...major success. 

Plus. Bacon and fruit cut up in just the perfect size to feed each other. 

Lance had killed it. 

_ ‘And then you guys had a snowball fight. How cute.’  _

That hadn’t actually been the plan. No, the plan had called for mid-morning quality time, sans pants, in front of the Captain America fireside video but Lance was spontaneous, he was wild, he was a maverick! So when Shiro wandered over the window while Lance was doing dishes and said something about not having playing in the snow in forever he’d had to act. ...mostly because Shiro had been heavy lidded, smiling wistfully over his coffee cup, with his hair mussed and shirt lost to parts unknown. 

How could Lance not want to give that man the world? He was just a mortal man. 

So he’d made Shiro put on his coat and the gloves, hat, and scarf Lance and Hunk had knitted the year before as a join stress relief effort, and off they’d gone. First they’d just walked, hidden away in their winter clothes with their hands clasped together for warmth and that had been...pretty damn awesome. Lance might have swooned a little. ...Err, Shiro might have swooned. Yeah. Shiro. 

But on the way back from the apartment someone had darted away to scoop a handful of snow off of someone’s car and throw it at their boyfriend and the rest had been a blur of laughter, slipping and tumbling into snow drifts, and snowballs flying back and forth. 

_ ‘And then you built a snowfort? Adorable!’  _

Lance’s fort had been superior. So what if it had been a little lopsided and sort of dug out of a snowdrift while Shiro’s had been painstaking built up from scratch with alarming strong walls. That just meant Lance was better at improvising. If they were ever stuck in the harsh wilderness his ability to use what was there and conserve energy would save his life.

Lance didn’t think he’d heard Shiro laughing like he had in response to Lance’s annoyed grumbling, loud and open and without a hint of self-awareness in...ever. Not ever. Not his Shiro, the soldier, the warrior, the man who prefered to smile when he thought no one was looking. To say nothing of being able to look over at Shiro and see snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and hair and the way they caught the light when he tilted his head back and let out a gusty sigh that misted around his face.

If Lance hadn’t already been grossly head over heels that would have done it. It had warmed his heart, slowly but hotly, and brought a blush to his cheeks that he was all too happy to pin on exertion. And not suddenly unexpected feelings of ‘holy shit, I date this guy, I must have been the best in a past life.’ 

Coming inside and huddling under a blanket with more coffee, cold toes and cold fingers and cold mouths seeking each other out, had been pretty nice too. 

_ ‘And ice skating! I’m surprised you two didn’t manage a carriage ride’ _

He had actually had a carriage ride booked but the time spent outside and the time spent warming back up had kind of eaten into his place, timewise. So Lance had quietly sent a text to Hunk telling him where and when so he and Keith could make use of it, and then thrown himself into the shower with Shiro. ...to conserve water. And share body heat. 

His survival skills were top notch. 

His ice skating skills...not so much. He didn’t remember being so terrible (he was usually so graceful and light on his feet) or accumulating so many bruises when he and his family had gone when he was younger. But, on the upside, it had made for a great reason to stay plastered as Shiro’s side, the other man holding his hand and keeping an arm wrapped around his waist as needed. 

And hauling him up and off his ass with that soft half-smile that never failed to make Lance’s heart forget that it was supposed to, you know, beat. 

After that had been a trip to see his family for ‘the yearly everyone is off work on this night so show the hell up’ holiday dinner. There was much food and laughter and Lance had been able to sit quietly and watch his family spoil Shiro, who had been pink cheeked and embarrassed all night. They loved him, because who couldn’t love Shiro, but Shiro didn’t seem to understand why and it was the absolute best thing. Lance’s heart had tried to pull a grinch and grow a couple sizes but, thankfully, his ribcage had been able to keep that under control. 

And now. Now Shiro was out on the porch, under a quilt, waiting for him to show up with fresh sugar cookies and cocoa and Lance was actually done, having dusted the cocoa with some chocolate shavings and even thrown a cherry on it, but he was standing and watching the whipped cream melt. 

And trying not to panic out of fear that he was about to mess up what had, frankly, been a perfect day. Because there was a small wrapped box with the spare key to his apartment in his pocket and a whole ‘So, I love you more than life itself and would an alien empire at your side anytime without hesitation, and it’s been eighteen months and paying separate rent is so dumb so you should move in’ speech memorized. But maybe it was too soon, too fast. 

Hell, maybe it wasn’t fast enough and he should have gotten than ring he’d been pretending not to stare at on line for at least thirty minutes every night. 

Maybe this was not as cute a gift as he was hoping and he should have gotten Shiro that super soft, super sexy peacoat he’d tried on last time they’d gone gift shopping too. But then what was the point of a coat that Lance was going to take off of him everytime he put it on? 

No, no, that coat had been too-

“Go.” His mother said, exhibiting her uncanny ability to melt out the ether (or. The living room) just when he needed her. She touched his arm, smiled warmly, and helped him put the mugs and plate of cookies on the tray. “Hurry up, before he freezes to death waiting on you.” 

He nodded jerkily and, ignoring his sister’s even wider smirk and the face she had her camera out, went to do the thing. 

\---

Shiro took the key, held it and Lance’s hand between his own, and smiled at him like he’d hung the moon and Lance didn't understand that at all but he wasn't about to argue about it. 

Lance’s only regret was that he’d done this at his parents house for moral support so when he leaned in to kiss Shiro (for a totally appropriate amount of time) he could hear a mixture of cackling and cooing from inside. 


End file.
